1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a method for providing second screen information; in particular, to a method for providing second screen information according to the user's status.
2. Description of Related Art
As the portable device such as smartphone, tablet or personal digital assistant are more widely used, the consumer can receive many kinds of the image and video information, such as TV programs, movies, concert or live broadcast game show, through the internet. In comparison with the traditional television, the portable device has more advantages of selection and convenience for collecting the information, which makes people get in the habit of obtaining information through the portable device.
For large number of the users owning smartphone or tablet, they may still use their smartphone or tablet ahead of the television while watching the TV programs. Thus, some businessmen try to develop the application software (App). When watching the TV program, the user can receive the information about the TV program by launching the application software through the portable device. That is, the user not only watches the TV program on a display screen, but also obtains the information relative to the TV program on a “second screen” of the portable device. The information is, for example, the preview, the relative activity message, the information about the main lead and so on. As such, it can save the time for the user to search the information through the internet by keywords. In addition, the information displayed on the second screen may more satisfy the user's demand. The advertisement company may market their products to the users through the combination of the TV programs and the ads displayed on the second screen of the portable phone.
However, for the conventional technique, if the user wants to obtain the second screen information relative to the TV program, the user has to search and download the application software after watching the TV program. It is inconvenient for the user to search and download the application software while the user is enjoying viewing the TV program. Moreover, the user may have to download different application software for different channel or programs, which may reduce the user's desire for receiving the second screen information. In addition, once the application software is launched on user's portable device, the second screen of the portable device may continue to display the information relative to the TV program whether the user is on the phone or not.